(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a massaging assembly for massaging the back and neck of the user. More specifically, the invention relates to such an assembly which includes a massaging arrangement mounted on a seating arrangement, the assembly being foldable for shipping and carrying.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide bathtub attachments for, for example, applying soap to the back and the like. Such attachments are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 159,556, Woolsey, Feb. 9, 1875, U.S. Pat. No. 398,514, Kitchen, Feb. 26, 1889, U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,980, Weinberger, Mar. 18, 1919, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,076, Tebo, Mar. 25, 1924. However, all of these arrangements are mounted on or in some other way attachable to the bathtub so that they are not easily movable from one place to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,090, Ford, Dec. 6, 1966, illustrates a bath chair. Although the bath chair does make it more comfortable to sit in a bathtub, the bath chair of Ford does not include any massaging means.
U.S. Pat. No. 663,969, Johnston et al, Dec. 18, 1900, illustrates a massaging chair. However, this chair would not be easily adaptable for use in a bathtub. In any case, the chair of Johnston et al is not foldable so that a user would have difficulties moving it from one place to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,464, Hummel, Jr., May 12, 1925, teaches an arrangement for applying ointment to the back of the user. Once again, this arrangement would not be easily used in a bathtub, nor is this arrangement foldable.